lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Lenneh
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Ghj.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BeaNOwl (talk) 00:03, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Stop it! Lalaloopsyme (talk) 20:01, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay, excuse me but you have been saying/putting some very inapropriate things that I have gotten some complaints about. Please cut it out or else I will be forced to punish you for it. This wiki is to be for all ages, meaning little kids also so you need to be a little more considerate. Chrismh (talk) 09:09, May 15, 2013 (UTC) It's about the sims thing,I think that they are inappropriate.Lalaloopsyme (talk) 18:58, May 16, 2013 (UTC) "I read this wrong. I'll see myself out." lol A lot of your comments on this wiki just brighten my day. Thanks for that XD Kellicopter (talk) 19:13, June 1, 2013 (UTC) And fighting the forces of spammers. Well done! As long as we're keeping it PG, I guess you're allowed to snap back and it flies under the radar. Kellicopter (talk) 19:24, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ^^ Well that's great! It's easier to communicate in the comments section than talk pages, or whatever. I noticed that we comment on the same stuff too, but then again, it hasn't been as active lately, except for people roleplaying and stuff lol Kellicopter (talk) 19:36, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah! I suggested that they take it to a blog, but that infuriated them. It looks like a bunch of people, but I really think it's just like 2 people who keep coming back after their first computer is banned. Kellicopter (talk) 19:48, June 1, 2013 (UTC) That's it, I'm reporting you to chrismh and you know why.... Hey, yeah! I just found out about it and even though there's not a lot of stuff, I think when they come out, I'm going to have a problem, lol. Do you like it? Kellicopter (talk) 16:22, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Awesome, then we can talk about it when it comes out. ^^ Why would it be a problem if I was 9? Just curious. People probz shouldn't be posting their ages anyway xD Kellicopter (talk) 16:51, June 16, 2013 (UTC) No I'm not. But you could absolutely be friends with a 9 year old, Lenneh ^^ Don't be discriminatin! Kellicopter (talk) 16:59, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Lenneh, son, I am so sorry. But by your logic I'm too old to talk to you on the internet. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go cry. Kellicopter (talk) 21:45, June 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm not leaving. But ideally, I could talk to you about create a loopsies and ever after high. :D Kellicopter (talk) 21:59, June 17, 2013 (UTC) wow, you like bugs? I would never hold a spider, but here are my suggestions: Charlotte. Fang. Itsy bitsy. Eightlin. David Speckham. Tarantuleg. Kellicopter (talk) 22:19, June 17, 2013 (UTC) yay xD So is that thing your pet now? Kellicopter (talk) 22:32, June 17, 2013 (UTC) oh no, RIP spider-pet! btw, I think Tuffet's pet is really creepy. Why aren't you guys afraid of spiders?? Kellicopter (talk) 22:43, June 17, 2013 (UTC) I fell asleep at like 8pm last night and dreamt I had a pet spider, so unrealistic. House spiders, yeah, daddy long leg spiders are ok. But once I went to get the mail, and we live kind of in the woods, so there was this fat black and yellow spider on the envelope. I dropped it and ran away, scarred for life. Kellicopter (talk) 16:56, June 18, 2013 (UTC) lol war flashbacks? Oh no, that's the worst, when they're on you...eww..like, I'm sorry to keep bringing it up, but how do you even know it was the same spider? ahhhh Then that sounds kind of cute, 7 legs and its home is somewhere near you? It likes you! I kind of have a similar situation with this cricket in my bathroom. lol Kellicopter (talk) 17:10, June 18, 2013 (UTC) You should set yours free outside then, the next time you catch it. It deserves to retire in peace after whatever took away its other leg. xD Yeah, crickets are kind of creepy but I think this one is a baby, so it's ok I guess.... Kellicopter (talk) 17:23, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Hm, actually yes I noticed that. I have been thinking about it myself and with a bit more thought, I'm gonna make a brand new blog entry to warn these ask blogs about this. If they get too busy and less work goes onto the wikia I will have to delete them. I mean, I want people to have fun but if its that popular, it can be moved to the fanon wiki instead. Chrismh (talk) 21:44, June 18, 2013 (UTC) XD no no no, that isn't what I'm saying. I said I was going to be thinking it over and then make an announcement. We will try to put times onto them, in which questions can be submitted (and if have to, answered) and if this fails we'll have to try something else. Deletion is an ultimatium resort but if everyone is willing to listen then it wont come to that. Chrismh (talk) 22:36, June 18, 2013 (UTC) I haven't named it. I don't want to get too attached. btw, you're killing it on your blog! You're so in character. Don't know where the genderbent craze is coming from, but I love what you've done with the place. np! Your pics are funny too, especially the one with Allie as a tire xD I'm actually really impressed with all of the ask blogs so far because it could've gotten really ugly and messy, but people seem to be reacting fine. Kellicopter (talk) 11:37, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Bold text''[[title' Media: Example.ogg--~~~~Insert non-formatted text here ---- ]]'( 14:39, June 22, 2013 (UTC)) Yo Lenneh you on here?' hi i like pie can we be internet buds? .Potato pototo. XD don't worry about me, I'm fine. I get sick a lot because of my weak immune system. But I've been feeling a lot better lately so I am hoping its dying down now :3 So I'll start being on a lot more, like I used to be. Honestly I don't know how I deal with it either. I mean, I'm very impatient and I have little to no tolerence for anything due to my temper. But I keep in mind that I need to stay neutral, behave, and keep a mature head for the sake of this place. Chrismh (talk) 22:50, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Exactly, I mean I don't mind that people really want that to happen or are optimistic. But I mean come on, why would MGA waste their time reading over this place? Why thank you :3 I really like being told I'm doing well XD I don't get compliments or do anything right very often. But I seem to be a really good wiki admin, which is why I find it so fun to run so many. Chrismh (talk) 23:07, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I know. :P I was kind of hoping you'd answer my question. Do you have access to nickjr.com? They just posted previews for the new episodes next week, and Tippy talks for a long time in Ace in the Hole. Here's a link if you can use it: http://www.nickjr.com/kids-videos/lalaloopsy-kids-videos.html You can't see our websites?? Why can we see yours? Then I doubt this link will work for you: http://www.putlocker.com/file/D058F9C35FD7A87C# If it does, wait a few seconds, then press "Continue as Free User" then click "Click to Play" Kellicopter (talk) 12:22, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Really?? So you think it's an actual English actor? That's cool. I thought she sounded like Lindsay Lohan from Parent Trap. I really need to get my act together and stop believing stereotypes. In my head, everyone who says they're British lives in a castle and they're from London or some city that ends in -ingtonhamshire Kellicopter (talk) 21:17, July 14, 2013 (UTC) I feel like any British accent is hard to do and I embarrass myself just trying. So good for that actor for trying so hard. :* P.S. I think it's cool how you actually use the word posh in regular conversation. Kellicopter (talk) 21:47, July 14, 2013 (UTC) lol, of all the things on Nicki Minaj, that's probably the only thing that's real! I keep seeing that word, chav, what is it? It makes me think of cowboys, but I'll assume that's wrong. I think Tippy's voice is appropriate but it would've been hilarious if her speech was chopped and she was trying to be a high class ballerina. I like Peanut's voice actor too. It's perfect because she's always screaming and makes me lol. Of all the VA's, I can't stand Jewel's. Poor kid keeps saying "parvect" instead of perfect. Kellicopter (talk) 00:18, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Is that a British thing or a European thing? I've never heard bruv or chav before, and I did watch BBC America once. That sounds like the equivalent of like...white rappers or something, lol. Also, I just don't like the way Jewel pronounces things, and it kind of sounds like her mouth is full.On the other hand, I think it's interesting you said Peanut has an accent because it doesn't sound like it to me. Ah whatev, I've just always been interested in regional accents and culture differences, sorry to keep going on about it. Kellicopter (talk) 18:30, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I guess BBC America is our version of the original channel, but all it ever shows is Top Gear and Kitchen Nightmares. I've always had a soft spot for Pepper too. She's the closest to my birthday, and I love eating and cooking. She has a short appearance in Episode 4, or whichever one is about Dot. I can't remember what she sounded like, actually. But we have new episodes this week, so I hope they show some characters other than the first 12. I wouldn't mind seeing Berry, Sunny or Pepper though. Their pets make me wish I lived on a farm. Kellicopter (talk) 09:02, July 16, 2013 (UTC) We do have an ABC! But I mean BBC America only shows British shows. I totally forgot about that! Pepper was in Pickles Delivers. I've only seen that episode once though, so I forgot. Sir definitely deserves a feature, and not just to be in the background, but like the star of the episode. His story and hobby is so easy to make into a plot, I'd love to see a royal episode. Kellicopter (talk) 03:42, July 17, 2013 (UTC) lol, no I guess that channel's just for you guys. All of our channels show American shows. You like MVF? My brother loves that show, it's on the Travel Channel. I've never seen Adam win before. That's a cool idea. I do think of playing cards when I think of them, and you never see them together. I like putting people that have similar interests in the same room because there are so many characters, and people tend to keep the same old characters together. Boring! I have a theory Suzette and Wacky would get along since they're both fans of garden parties, both overdressed, and they're both based on things from like the 1800's, so they'd probably speak the same way. Kellicopter (talk) 20:44, July 17, 2013 (UTC) lol, I have a hard time "shipping" in Lalaloopsy because they're like 8, but it's still fun to think of the future, or little crushes I guess. Those are some good pairings though. You named all the ones pretty much related to flying. Pix E's afraid of heights, so maybe Dyna could also help her with courage. Peter can't fly, but I thought he'd be friends with Dot since she has a plane. I don't watch MVF a lot, but sometimes the food he eats looks so good, I'm sure I would win the challenge...like he has the best job in the world, but his heart is about to fail if he doesn't stop, so good for him, quitting Kellicopter (talk) 19:25, July 18, 2013 (UTC) What "huge space"? -BeaNOwl (talk) 17:13, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh. Can't relate to you as I never see ads as I use the ad-blocker extension. -BeaNOwl (talk) 17:31, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello, this is in regards to our conversation 10 days ago: Of the three MVF episodes I've seen, they didn't seem too bad. One was just a basket of very spicy wings, and another one was a cheeseburger, milkshake, and fries. I would've kilt that challenge. Do you write fanfiction? That story is a very realistic sounding plot for an episode, but anyway, I don't think kids who watch that show would be online reading stories, so you could definitely write older versions of the Lalaloopsies doing whatever. I cannot find that many loopsy fanfics. Kellicopter (talk) 23:16, July 27, 2013 (UTC) xD You're adorable. Does everyone watch the Walking Dead except for me? I understand why you wouldn't put it up here. Even the commercials are too gory for me. If you roleplay, then you can definitely write stories. It's cool because you're in complete control, but then again, you don't have anyone to play off of. lol! Reading terrible fanfiction is probably the reason I started writing. I actually think I started around your age. If you can describe things in detail, and spell, then you're good to go. Even if you can't do that...if you're funny, people don't mind botched grammar so much. And you're hilarious, so...get a move on! Kellicopter (talk) 23:37, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Headline text ---- ---- (Suzettelasweet15 (talk) 23:55, July 27, 2013 (UTC))Um sew ya were talkin about shipings well if ya wanna ship go to the fanon wiki I already made my Sir X Lady fanfic on there well part one anyways 'Bold text ---- Insert non-formatted text here'(Suzettelasweet15 (talk) 00:00, July 28, 2013 (UTC))it's coming soon I might do it now I think now I have some inspiration Sorry, lol, I just think the word "frend" is cute and funny. Ok, Walking Dead? As in the zombies? Has a mature video game? Interesting. And I don't like sad dramatic things that much, so I probably will never play it. I would love to read your version of Lalaloopsy land though! I do have some stories, but I'm not sure if they're any series you'd be interested in, as it's mostly older video games. It's true that bad grammar can ruin a story, but I've always been more forgiving, as long as they're telling a good, entertaining story. Besides, spell check doesn't fix grammar, just spelling. You're kind of very funny. Your avatar is Daniel Radcliffe with the word biscuits. But I guess that's just my opinion, lol. Ooh, that's a good idea, I like seeing how everyone relates. Kellicopter (talk) 00:27, July 28, 2013 (UTC) 'text' Media:Headline text--~~~~Insert non-formatted text here '(Suzettelasweet15 (talk) 00:30, July 28, 2013 (UTC)) Oh a Fanfiction I'll stay in tuned anyways the drama is what makes fanfics fanfics in the first place sew I will read it''' ---- Bold text Media:Example.ogg(Suzettelasweet15 (talk) 00:37, July 28, 2013 (UTC))Well yes except in my fanfci Tippy is kinda Suzette's rival but yeah all three of them like helping people start a relationship especially Suzette cuz she bored alot Bold text (talk) 00:48, July 28, 2013 (UTC)Example.jpg ---- ]](Suzettelasweet15 (talk) 00:48, July 28, 2013 (UTC))Maybe I'll make her get a crush on Forest ooooo Yes! I'd love to read your story. I don't read sad fics a lot because I'm emotional and weepy, but sometimes if the mood strikes me. Oh I forgot about that green squiggle thing. I'm so excellent, it never shows up for me. lol sike, but I always ignore it because it gives me weird alternatives. nah, I just call every pale brunette with eyebrows and that hair Daniel Radcliffe, an if he had glasses, Harry. I don't have any Lala fics yet, but I'm working on a dribble you made me think of. Where's yours? Kellicopter (talk) 00:58, July 28, 2013 (UTC) '''''Bold text Headline text --Suzettelasweet15 (talk) 10:28, July 28, 2013 (UTC) (Suzettelasweet15 (talk) 10:28, July 28, 2013 (UTC))That was a great fanfci anyways just finished part 3 sew there's like 3 chapters left then I begin a new one called Rlviry against Peggy Seven Seas in which Coral gets jelous of Peggy becuz of her relationship with Patch Bold text Media:Headline text--~~~~Insert non-formatted text here ---- (Suzettelasweet15 (talk) 12:28, July 28, 2013 (UTC))thanks I will make the new fanfic as soon as I get back from the trip I unfourtantly have to go on dun owrry it only takes a day ---- [Media:http://www.example.com link title]I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk now what Fanfic do you request I don't have ideas Bold text Media:Headline text--~~~~Insert non-formatted text here ---- (Suzettelasweet15 (talk) 19:21, July 28, 2013 (UTC)) There I made part 4 and Peanut is in there Bold text''[--Suzettelasweet15 (talk) 19:37, July 28, 2013 (UTC)http://www.example.com link title](Suzettelasweet15 (talk) 19:37, July 28, 2013 (UTC))thanks part 5 coming soon '''Bold text ---- Lenneh I am leaving this wiki this new member is mean and I'm 11 and love roleplaying I don't wanna be here anymore until that user is blocked dude, you spelled babies wrong and why do 11 year olds say swag?| help i am being harrased by another person and i am sew mad! Rest assure I have handled it and banned the user :3 Thanks for letting me know Chrismh (talk) 03:09, July 29, 2013 (UTC) That is so saaad, but so believable. And it doesn't really have to be AU, well I guess since they don't have parents, it is. No wonder she never learned how to swim! That's good for a first one ^^ Will there be more? Kellicopter (talk) 22:27, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Don't take this the wrong way, but I wouldn't have guessed you to be an introspective or poetic writer. It was nice! "Hiss of the waves" is a unique descriptor, I think, and overall not corny which is hard to avoid with serious fics. I'm used to seeing longer fics but quality over quantity is more important for sure. Anyway, this portion made the story more triumphant than sad, which I liked. :D Kellicopter (talk) 22:42, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Insert formula here--~~~~ ---- Bold text(AskSuzette101 (talk) 23:24, July 29, 2013 (UTC))Um I saw yur ideas and I got one for a fic related to dis with the awesome stuff as well Lalaloopsy Land is Doomed! quoyes Jewel:oh no I haven't been famous yet Suzette:already I ddin't get to be a millionare AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Bold text(AskSuzette101 (talk) 23:59, July 29, 2013 (UTC))Oh yeah I might very soon but I don't have ideas yet No, I never thought you were dumb! On the contrary, you strike me as suspiciously sharp and confident for a tween. I meant that your Marina/Matey thing was reflective and I wouldn't have guessed you to write dramatic metaphors, lol. Kellicopter (talk) 03:31, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Media: Example.ogg '''''Bold text(AskSuzette101 (talk) 12:10, July 30, 2013 (UTC))Wrote another part Technically there should be a comma there, after accident, but in informal writing I think it looks fine without one. English is a terrible confusing language. lol! are you for or against side bangs? I still get confused sometimes whether or not to throw a comma in. The safest thing is just to do multiple sentences I guess. Maybe English isn't the hardest language to learn how to speak, but the rules of grammar are so arbitrary it makes learning to write a pain. I wish Chinese or Arabic was my first language, now...those are crazy. Kellicopter (talk) 18:10, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Insert non-formatted text here''Bold text(AskSuzette101 (talk) 21:37, August 1, 2013 (UTC))Oh dear whatever is right and the bad news is there isn't enough boys oh no now it's even harder to ship because you have to like make all of them fight over some certain boy 'text (talk) 22:35, August 1, 2013 (UTC)' ---- ]]'(AskSuzette101 (talk) 22:35, August 1, 2013 (UTC))Yeah yur right and they shouldn't if their only 8 or somethin sew if people wanna write fanfics they at least need to age them up a little''' '' Italic text Insert non-formatted text here''(AskSuzette101 (talk) 22:45, August 1, 2013 (UTC))And Patch seems to be the main victum as seen on the Patch page Media:Example.ogg ---- Bold text(AskSuzette101 (talk) 22:55, August 1, 2013 (UTC))And Ace I dun really know the tranditional Mechanic and Cherleader thing makes sense but I don't know anyways made my fanfic the lalas are aged and even though there is shiping the is also gonna be suspense well if I can do suspense Hey, you collect La Dee Das? I've been looking at that watermelon dress in stores, and it seems like it would fit EAH, but I'm not sure. Can they share clothes do you know? Kellicopter (talk) 06:11, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh good to know, thanks. Those dolls are more expensive than they should be, especially if I'm just gonna get them for one dress. At least with MH and Bratzillaz, the clothes, shoes and accessories will fit almost 100% for sure. Kellicopter (talk) 20:55, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Really? I can't tell their articulation in the box, but it's not like I would've played with the doll anyways. Their heads are huge especially compared with how thin they are and those tiny tiny feet! I could tell those shoes would be a problem; they're smaller than the doll's eye! Kellicopter (talk) 21:19, August 2, 2013 (UTC) lol they do have large eyes, but I guess a lot of dolls do. In general though, if you're trying to portray something as a human rather than an alien, perhaps their feet should be larger than their eyeballs, La Dee Da creators I'm looking at you. And I think that series is supposed to be about fashion, so why wouldn't they focus on shoes you can actually see that have cute design? I don't know a lot about MH, but because of EAH, I've been looking into them. I'm really taken by Cleo De NIle and would love an older generation doll of hers, something with long hair and gold tinsel that her newer dolls don't have. And maybe basic Rochelle. She's cute too. Kellicopter (talk) 22:22, August 2, 2013 (UTC) I do have a couple of Barbies, which is also Mattel, and when I bought them I did look at all the ones on the shelf, but they seemed consistent to me. But when I looked at the EAH dolls some of the paint jobs were really off. Maybe it has to do with the how gigantic their heads are. I don't want to get my dolls online, but for the MH I want, that might be the only option. Do you have a lot of MH's? Who are your fave dolls? Kellicopter (talk) 22:47, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Venus' hair is cool, and apparently they thought it was a good idea to get on the shaved head bandwagon and make several EAH characters with half shaves. Venus made me think of one of my current fave artists Ellie Goulding. I could've said Rihanna too, but Ellie's hair is long like Venus' and I think Rihanna has a bob or something. Some of the Mattel dolls I have already have splits in their arm or leg, and I barely move them, so I can imagine MH dolls don't last very long! Kellicopter (talk) 23:17, August 2, 2013 (UTC) I want both of them. Ashlynn is the prettiest doll of the ones they've revealed! I hope it's not too expensive. I like that backgrounder too, although it's more because I like glasses people. If I could pull off a shaved head, I would too. Lower maintenance, and on the short side you could shave pictures or words into your head, lol. Kellicopter (talk) 00:05, August 3, 2013 (UTC) You can always wash their hair, right? I've never tried, but I've seen tutorials. I might wash Hunter's hair and cut it a little. It's a tad long, but then I'll flat iron it. He def needs to have a nickname. Brainstorm! Hipster Dexter. Rigby. Colin. Swagatha. Rihanna-man. Possibilities are endless. Would you do that? I would shave words into my hair. Either "Expert" or "Knuck" just in block capital letters. Maybe "Cold," lol. Kellicopter (talk) 00:52, August 3, 2013 (UTC) LOL just Twist E.'s face, super detailed, and dye your skin red. I don't know a lot about obscure fairy tales and definitely not any about raccoons. Why didn't I think of the name Curly?? He's like the only person including females that has very curly hair. Kellicopter (talk) 18:13, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Well don't I feel like an idiot. Facepalm here as well. To be fair, the art of her makes it look more like waves...with some curl at the bottom...but yeah, her doll has curly hair. Apple's doll too, now I think of it. But since we're talking about ideal hair, with you wanting to get rihanna or Hunter's hair, I would love to get my hair to do what Maddie's does. That's just impossible. I have large barrel curling irons and hairspray, and there are crimpers in stores, but IDK what I'd have to do to get that to happen on my head. I envy people with curly hair that just flies out to the sides in a triangle! Kellicopter (talk) 18:40, August 3, 2013 (UTC) That's what I'm saying, in her Legacy Day there's no way that's natural! That's what it looks like when you curl your hair holding the iron vertically. You're lucky. I think natural curly hair looks cool and voluminous. When I curl my hair I look like George Washington or King Louis xiv. Kellicopter (talk) 19:02, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey LOL "I pledge to go bald like dear old dad. The MAAAAAAAAAHD Hatter of Wonderland!" Hey, if that's what it takes to be king. I can look like that at any time I want. xD I think you will eventually grow to love your hair. You just need the right products. First thing I'd do if I had curly hair is tease it like mad so it looks like a bird's nest, or turn it into an afro. These are not jokes, these are my dreams. Kellicopter (talk) 19:17, August 3, 2013 (UTC) [[title ---- Headline text ]](AskSuzette101 (talk) 23:17, August 3, 2013 (UTC))I don't know yet but I know I will do it soon Insert non-formatted text here'Bold text'(AskSuzette101 (talk) 23:25, August 3, 2013 (UTC))I will buy the stuuf and of course I don't mind I always been an Ace fan hmmmmmm one of the eight ormaybe Peggy cuz Peggy is hardcore --~~~~Insert non-formatted text here(AskSuzette101 (talk) 23:33, August 3, 2013 (UTC))Anyways I think it is easy to buy the stuff I was in stores last ngith and I saw soem clothes that would be great for a Charlotte cosplay Bold text(AskSuzette101 (talk) 23:42, August 3, 2013 (UTC))Well it ain't even a big deal girls cosplay as guys all the time and if some don't do that they just genderbend anyways I willeither do Ace or Peggy (AskSuzette101 (talk) 23:50, August 3, 2013 (UTC))Oh yeah it may be but I know many stroes n websites ---- (AskSuzette101 (talk) 23:57, August 3, 2013 (UTC))My hair color is brown butI coulddy it orange '--AskSuzette101 (talk) 00:08, August 4, 2013 (UTC)Bold text ---- '(AskSuzette101 (talk) 00:08, August 4, 2013 (UTC))Yeah yur right I can keep the hair color jsut change the outfit and if Peggy is too hard then Cinfetti thats the newest one I got ---- ' '(AskSuzette101 (talk) 00:22, August 4, 2013 (UTC))Yep there is maybe one of them like Suzette I might do the original cosplay but if I want something cooler I'll do the other Suzette one I know you're not laughing about that, I just don't want you to think I'm mocking curly haired people. braid your...omg why would you even think that sill e? Are your eyelashes that long?? Of course, they do make falsies now. You could always try braiding them before attaching them to your eyes. Kellicopter (talk) 02:21, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Headline text (AskSuzette101 (talk) 22:13, August 5, 2013 (UTC))well that is great anyways I have the perfect idea